something about me and my secret family
by LizAutif
Summary: suatu kisah yang di ceritakan dan ditulis oleh Taufan sendiri di sebuah Laptop yang tak sengaja terdampar di dekatnya...kira-kira apa yang di tulis oleh Taufan? dan tentang apa kah itu? silahkan cari tau sendiri :)


**SomeThing About me and my secRet family~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: apa pun yang muncul saya minta maaf**

 **Atas kesalahan nya dan Boboiboy All tetap milik Animonsta dan juga**

 **Bad summary.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malam ke-1: tentang Boboiboy~ (w)~**

On

.

.

.

begini... uhum...aku tak pandai menulis cerita tapi… oke aku mulai...

kehidupan awal ku diciptakan oleh seorang anak jenius yang mempunyai pemikiran yang

sangat sederhana tentang kehidupan dan juga seorang anak yang mengimpikan memiliki seorang teman yang dapat dipercaya... oh… aku lupa memberi tau jika anak jenius ini sangat membenci kehidupannya di dunia ini bukan karena apa hanya saja dia sudah sangat lelah pada semuanya… aku tidak tau kenapa dia sampai-sampai memikirkan hal yang seperti itu padahal dia itu anak yang baik dan soal impiannya itu... sebenarnya aku juga sedikit bingung... bukan karena apa ya hanya saja di kehidupannya dia itu sudah memiliki banyak teman!ya! aneh bukan... tapi dia pernah bilang pada ku bahwa orang-orang yang dia sebut teman itu bukan temannya! mengejutkan bukan... aku juga kaget mendengar itu...hum... mungkin kalian penasaran siapa dia baiklah akan aku perkenalkan dia pada kalian.

namanya Boboiboy! saat aku menulis ini dia sudah berumur 15 tahun! yah... seperti yang ku bilang

awalnya tadi dia seorang anak jenius yang ramah... aku akan cerita sedikit mengenainya oke! dia seorang anak yang misterius jika di sekolahnya dan anak yang mudah bergaul pada siapa pun tapi jika di sekolah dia kerjaannya hanya menggambar saja bahkan saat guru-guru menjelaskan mata pelajaran... walau pun sebenarnya bagus jika dia mempunyai hobi seperti itu... tapi siapa yang sangka jika dia mempunyai hobi yang cukup buruk! selain menggambar.

kau pasti tidak akan percaya... jika kau mengetahuinya! saat sekolah mengadakan ujian dia paling hanya menjawab setengah dari soal-soal itu dan berujung membuatnya selalu mengikuti remedial setelah nya... tapi itu jika di sekolah dan jika di rumah dia paling hobi bermain game atau pun bermalas-malasan seperi kucing yang tahan bermalas-malasan sampai 18 jam hah... sisi buruk yang menakutkan dari anak gadis… eh… um yah… dia perempuan! maaf lupa memberi tau tapi saat bermain game dan olah raga kalian pasti mengiranya anak laki-laki... hahahaha… begini di bisa saja menghabiskan paket internetnya yang baru dibeli hanya dalam 1 jam atau pun beberapa menit saja karena bermain game...

Oh… aku lupa memberi tau… kuharap kalian merahasiakannya... oke! dia itu sudah memenangkan banyak kejuaraan game didunia loh... yah… sulit di percaya jika kalian melihat sendiri orangnya... ciri-cirinya itu dia memakai kacamata gak minus sih tapi kelihatan kaya pake kaca mata minus, berambut pendek yang kadang di jepit atau pun di biar tergerai berantakan, gak lupa juga sama gaya pakaiannya yang kelewatan dari rapi itu.

ah... pokoknya jika di luar rumah dia anak yang sangat culun! tapi jika dia berada di lab yang dia buat sendiri secara diam-diam di bawah kota ini kau pasti akan menganga lebar! karena dari tampang anak culun dia akan berubah drastis menjadi gadis yang sangat keren... dia tampak seperti laki-laki karenanya... well… soal kenapa aku memanggilnya laki-laki begini dia itu tampaknya memiliki sifat ganda deh! hei! jangan tertawa aku tak bercanda! itu benar-benar terjadi! saat

di luar kalian melihatnya seperti gadis baik polos dan culunkan... di sini kalian akan lihat dia akan seperti ini dia menjadi kalem dengan sifat cool nya dan juga mengurus semuanya sendiri layak nya pria yang gentelman... uhum… i-itu menurut ku… baiklah ki-kita lewatkan saja itu dulu! sekarang kita akan bahas dulu soal pekerjaannya dan bagaimana dia mempunyai tabungan yang tak pernah di ketahui siapa pun bahkan keluarga aslinya kecuali kami...

yah... dia usia mudanya itu dia bekerja dengan nama samaran Ecology… um… kami tak tau alasannya memakai nama itu (semua orang yang mengenalnya juga tidak tau itu). dia bekerja di lab ini di bantu oleh kami membuat alat-alat yang sangat-sangat luar bisa... yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya jika kalian ingin tau... dan itu semua untuk para pemerintah negaranya dan juga dunia... yah.. sebenarnya kami membantu sedikit sih… soalnya tangannya itu sangat telaten sih... membuat alat-alat gila... er... maksud ku canggih itu sendiri... kami kebanyakan bekerja untuknya sebagai pengantar untuk mengantar barang-barang itu dengan diam-diam pada klien2 yang memesan alat ciptaannya itu...hahaha… dan bagian terbaiknya yang sangat kusukai saat kami mengantarkan pesanan-pesanan itu saat kami harus... menggunakan alat-alat yang dia buat khusus hanya untuk kami! hohoho... aku sangat menyukai hearboard yang bisa terbang menggunakan tenaga angin itu dan juga kemampuan-kemampuan yang ia berikan pada kami itu! kalian akan sangat tabjub melihat kami kawan! jika kau tau!

dia membuat semua alat-alat rahasia kami itu dengan memikirkan sekitarnya dan kami loh... dia baik bukan! setiap alat yang ia berikan itu semuanya tak akan merusak alam jika kami memakainya dengan bijak(katanya sih)! dan juga dia memberikan masing-masing pelindung pada alat-alat yang dia buat agar kami tetap aman kalau-kalau terjadi masalah pada alat-alat kami...

oh… sekarang dia sedang di Lab... nanti juga dia akan kembali lagi kemari kalau pekerjaan dia beres...

oh… soal tempat rahasia kami ya… dia juga yang membuatnya sendiri dengan alat-alat kami tentunya dan juga sebelum kami ada... dan dia tak mau menceritakan semua hal tentang bagaimana dia membangun tempat ini sekarang... aku rasa ada hal yang terjadi saat dia membangun Lab sekaligus tempat kami tinggal ini... oh… aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada kalian! tapi sebelumnya kalian tau kan tentang kartun Doraemon tidak!? pasti kalian taulah ya kan... kartun tentang robot yang berasal dari masa depan yang pergi ke masa lalu untuk merubah nasib seorang anak yang bernama Nobita... yah… di salah satu ceritanya itu mereka sering menggunakan pintu ajaib bukan! nah itu dia yang ingin ku tunjukan pada kalian tapi bedanya kami tak menggunakan pintu yang merepotkan itu(menurut Boboiboy)untuk pergi ke mana pun di belahan dunia ini... tapi melainkan jam tangan! yang juga menjadi salah satu benda wajib yang harus kami pakai saat bekerja... Boboiboy sangat suka sekali jalan menggunakan jam ini ke seluruh belahan dunia di mana di setiap negara yang dia kunjungi punya uang tabungan setidaknya $10M.

yah... gila bukan! kau pasti juga tak akan percaya jika di setiap negara itu dia mempunyai rumah peristirahatan seperti Villa dan rumah sederhana yang jauh dari keramaian kota besar lengkap dengan lab nya loh~ jadi kalau kami mau berkunjung

ke negara-negara lain kami selalu berpindah menggunakan itu... soal pengurus rumah?!... yap… kami punya dan pegurus rumah kami bernama Jeff dia kakek tua ramah dan baik... dia melakukan semua persiapan dengan cepat tentunya dengan sedikit bantuan peralatan yang dibuat Boboiboy..

oh… tuan Jeff bisa juga kalian anggap sebagai Buttler yang melayani kami... well... dia juga sering mengunjungi negara lain seperti kami untuk mengurus rumah-rumah dan villa yang dimiliki Boboiboy yah… kau mungkin akan berpikir Boboiboy kejam hanya mempercayaan kebersihan rumah pada seorang kakek tua yang sudah renta dan berambut putih itu... er… maksud ku pak Jeff... ah sudah lah… mungkin itu saja yang bisa ku katakan pada kalian mengenai dia… soalnya kalau aku menulis banyak-banyak soal dia aku takut dia marah lagi seperti kemarin... dia tak sengaja melihat kisah yang

aku tulis seputar kehidupannya dia langsung marah dan ngambek pada ku... ah… dia sudah datang dari sekolah! baiklah mungkin hanya ini yang ku bisa ceritakan pada mu Acer… atau laptop ayah... um maksudku… pak XXXX ayahnya Boboiboy tentunya... dah ya…

.

.

.

Off

.

.

.

 **Hy semua** **:)** **ketemu lagi ya sama Liz yos…kali ini Liz bawain oleh-oleh setelah libur yang cukup panja-!**

 ***aura hitam muncul di belakang***

 **Reader: *menatap seram sambil menyiapkan barang-barang bekas***

 **Sa-sabar…sabar…thehe…maaf ya Liz harus nya udah selesai nulis Ff Liz yang satunya tapi tiba-tiba karena suatu alasan Liz mungkin bakal lanjutkan nya saat ada waktu saja…jadi semoga Ff Liz yang baru ini biasa menghibur kalian plus Liz mau ngucapin-**

 **Hali,Taufan,Gempa,Api,Air,Daun,Solar: SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!**

 **Hali: biarpun udah lewat…**

 **Taufan: ih…kak Hali gitu deh…**

 **Gempa: sudah-sudah nah semuanya sampai jumpa lagi ya.**

 ***semua nya lambai tangan:)***


End file.
